


Just a Taste

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Dildos, Humiliation, M/M, No actual sex, Overstimulation, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, dean makes Sam fuck himself with a dildo, idk how else to put it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Dean’s willing to give Sam what he needs, but only if he earns it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This was my bingo fill for ‘dildo’

“Did I say you could stop?” Dean growled, his fingers tightening around the metal chain. He yanked it forward and Sam fell onto his hands. His knees, already bruised, dug harshly into the cold stone floor at the reposition. “Well?”

Sam’s naked body quivered as he shook his head. He lifted his hands from the rough floor as he sat back into his previous position. Sam gasped loudly as the thick, silicone toy slipped further inside of him. “There ya go.” Dean praised as Sam lifted his hips before dropping them back down.

Dean let the chain attached to the collar on Sam’s neck go slack, giving him the freedom to move just a bit. Sam stilled and looked up to Dean with wide, pleading eyes. “Dean, I- I can’t keep going.” Sam’s pathetic tone went straight to Dean’s cock.

The demon shifted in his throne, slinging a leg over one of the huge armrests. His free hand moved to his bulge, rubbing a pressing to relieve some of the pressure.

“Then I guess you don’t need my blood…” Dean made an expression of faux empathy, tilting his head with a dramatic pout. Sam’s face went pale and he took a breath, his head dropping slightly.

Then he got back to work, riding the fake cock like Dean wanted. The dildo was long and insanely thick. Even bigger than Dean. Sam spent the better part of an hour just getting himself ready. Dean hadn’t even given Sam lube, he just demanded that Sam used the toy he’d suction-cupped to the floor. It sat right in front of his throne so Dean could get first class seating to the show Sam put on for him.

Dean kept track of the time, taunting Sam with how he had to wait. Almost two hours and Dean still hadn’t given him a break. Sam had cum over forty minutes ago, then again just twenty minutes after. His cock bobbed each time he dropped himself down onto the toy, reminding him of his humiliating, exposed position. Yet he still couldn’t help himself. The false cock hit that sweet spot inside him with such accuracy that it was impossible not to.

His cock had slowly started to harden again, but the pain in his knees and the overstimulation on his prostate made it hard for him to get, well, hard. Discomfort outweighed the slight pleasure of the thick toy filling his stretched hole.

After the first time Sam found release and Dean made him continue, he’d been frustrated. After the second time he was shocked, yet he still continued. He could make it just a bit longer. Dean was the only one who could give him what he needed.

Sam was drenched in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead and his cheeks flushed. His knees were sore and bruised, probably bleeding, and his hole was aching beyond belief. But his cock still twitched, precum leaking from his cock and dripping onto the floor. Onto the spot right in front of him where his cum stained the floor, to be exact.

Dean watched with a sly smirk as Sam tried to maintain his movements. Each time he fucked himself back down onto the huge toy, Dean could tell he was getting tired, weaker. His motions were slowing down, which worked against him, forcing him to feel the thick drag of the fake cock inside of his abused hole.

“N- need it.” Sam whimpered out weakly. Dean chuckled darkly and loudly, causing Sam to tense.

Dean went quiet for a minute after that, just watching the way his baby brother couldn’t even meet his eyes anymore. With a click of his tongue, Dean wrapped the part of the chain leash he held around his wrist. He tucked the end in his hand, giving a slight tug so Sam still knew his place. 

Then Dean reached for the First Blade, gripping it in his free hand. He stood from the throne and dramatically dropped his feet to the ground. Sam looked up and when he saw Dean approach, he sat up straighter.

“You’re such a hungry little slut, aren’t you?” Dean taunted when Sam licked his dry lips. Sam didn’t respond with any words. Instead he simply watched with wide eyes and parted lips as Dean brought the blade to his own forearm.

Sam exhaled a shuddering, relieved breath when blood breached the surface of Dean’s skin. The thick, crimson liquid dripped down from the cut and a few drops landed on the floor. Sam kept his mouth shut instead of begging Dean not to waste it.

Dean knew that there was no way Sam would run, not after all this time. If Sam has truly wanted to escape from Dean and his addiction he would have found a way long ago. 

So Dean let the chain fall to the floor. It’s only purpose was to show Sam the power Dean had, that Sam was fully and truly under his control. 

“Sit all the way down and stay still.” Dean growled as he let the blade fall to the ground. Sam did as he was told, spreading his legs wider apart and dropping himself fully down. He gasped out at the sensation of being consistently full. 

Dean stood closer over Sam, moving his arm to be at level with Sam’s mouth. “Go ahead.” Dean spoke huskily. Sam’s hands gripped at Dean’s arm. One held his wrist while the other grasped just above the cut, both pulling his big brother’s arm to his mouth. 

Dean snickered as a moan escaped Sam the second his lips pressed to Dean’s bloodied skin. Sam’s lips sucked and his tongue lapped at the copper-tasting crimson blood. Dean’s free hand moved to tangle into Sam’s damp, brown locks. He neither pushed or pulled, he just held Sam in place when he got too eager. 

Sam pulled back only briefly to swallow the thick liquid. His chin was drenched in red and his eyes were almost black as he looked up at Dean. 

Before he could dive back in for another taste, Dean yanked his arm away. Sam fought to hang on but Dean was a lot stronger. He picked up the chain leash and the blade and made his way back to his throne. 

Sam sat pathetically on the floor in a daze. After being deprived of his addiction for so long, getting a sweet, sweet taste sent him into a high similar to sensory overload. His eyes were glazed over and Dean smirked.

Dean was very precise when it came to giving Sam what he craved. He always made sure to give Sam enough to remind him that it was worth it to stick around, but Dean never gave him enough to regain his powers. It was always just enough to keep him hooked on the stuff, to keep him under Dean’s control.

“Come here.” Dean spoke up suddenly, tugging on the leash. “Crawl to me.” Sam’s lips were still parted as he relished in the exhilarating feeling the blood gave him. It took him a moment to fully register Dean’s words, but when Sam did, he followed the order.

Sam placed his hands in front of him and sat up on his knees. He whimpered as the toy slipped from his body and Dean groaned at the sight. With shaky limbs, Sam crawled forward. His knees and hands scraped against the cold stone ground. 

When Sam was finally kneeling at Dean’s feet, the demon grinned. His hand stroked through Sam’s hair and his little brother practically purred. Everything on the blood felt amplified, bad sensations like the pain in his knees and his ass, but also the good like Dean’s soothing fingers. 

The blood on Sam’s chin had dried and his pupils had expanded so much that his iris’ were practically all black. Dean pressed on the back of Sam’s head just a bit until he rested his cheek on Dean’s thigh. His eyes fluttered shut as he pressed himself closer, his breathing steadied out.

“Get some rest, Sammy.” Dean mumbled to his little brother, but he didn’t even need to be told. Sam’s eyes fluttered and he shifted his head on Dean’s thigh, his cheek rubbing against the jeans Dean still opted to wear. He fell asleep just like that, kneeling at Dean’s feet and the demon grinned. But just before he passed out from exhaustion, Sam faintly heard Dean mutter, “Then we can go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel!


End file.
